


Cute Vamp Boy

by GoeldiCotton



Series: Dbh Multi Species AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Eventual Smut, Gavin is a dick, Gay Connor (Detroit: Become Human), How Do I Tag, M/M, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), werewolf Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: Hank is in love with a vampire now this wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t a werewolf a species who hated vampires with every bone in their bodies but low and behold he was so what does he do now





	1. I Deny What I Already Know

Hank POV

Hank had a pretty average life. He was a werewolf sure, but in this world that didn’t make you special, nor being an alpha. The only slightly special thing about that, was he was a turned wolf but that’s a story for another day.   
He’s a police Lieutenant working with his partner, a vampire human hybrid by the name of Connor—though of course no one knew that—all they knew was that he was human detective. Even then he’d say he’s pretty normal, if you lived in his world you’d say the same. However there was one thing that was not able to be overlooked, he was in love with his partner. 

That’s right, he was in love with a vampire. Hybrid or no, he loved a blood sucking bat transforming freak that his species was predisposed to hate. Being friends with one alone could be considered betraying his own kind, and yet that brown eyed pale pink brunette was distractingly on his mind all the damn time. Though even taking out the whole species being at war thing. He doubts Connor had any feelings toward him he’d been fifty-three when he’d turned, and he was not in the best shape, he’d hardly think someone so perfect would fall for him even if he weren’t a wolf.   
___

Connor POV 

“Lieutenant wake up. We need to leave soon.” “Ugh five more minutes.” Hank grumbles, Connor can’t help but notice the dog like quality his voice had when he was tired. He couldn’t believe he’d nearly mistaken him for human when they’d first met. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. We don’t want the captain to scold you again now do we?” Connor said as though he were talking to Sumo and Hank clearly noticed growling in irritation. Most would probably be running, an alpha growl usually would send anyone, vampire, human, running like preschoolers, but Connor knew Hank well enough to know he was just being difficult. “Growl all you want you know it’s true.” Hank huffs but nevertheless rolls out of bed, looking at Connor with a pouty expression.

“You. Are. The fucking. Worst.” “I love you too. Now get up I made breakfast.” Hank grumbles some more before getting dress. Connor of course didn’t watch that part—privacy and all—however he does wait outside his door, and they go to eat together. Connor had made waffles though rather than syrup, his had rabbits blood. Which Hank was quick to say was still the most disgusting way to get blood in his system. “Well would you rather I reveal myself and get fired?” “No but can’t you like, I don’t know mix it in cherry juice?” “I wouldn’t be able to use my fangs, therefore it wouldn’t do anything. This way I use my fangs.” “Doesn’t change the fact it’s fucking gross.” “Well then mister gross, what if I think hunting animals with your teeth is gross?” “Well it’s because you never tried it’s fun.” “Well you’ve never tried this, maybe it tastes good.” “Hell no I'd rather die ten times over.” “Then stop complaining or i'll feed it to you.” Connor said with a smirk, Hank lets out an annoyed huff but smiles.

Connor enjoyed their routine. Any day where he’d think about moving out and finding his own place, he’d wake up and do this and remember just why he stays with his partner, why they’re friends. He knew Hank felt the same as well, and so it was fine they’d be happy as long as that fact remains.

Connor quickly finished eating, and Hank does the same before they both go to finish getting ready. Connor can’t help but look at his reflection a constant reminder that he wasn’t quite normal. Though it helped with work, it still was upsetting. Hybrids were never really considered wrong at all, however they were looked down upon as being weaker, which Connor couldn’t argue with. He had problems flying, his reflection was visible, he needed blood everyday just so that he could keep human form. It was embarrassing.

“Hey no self loathing if I’m not allowed then you’re sure as hell not got it?” Hank says noticing his change in tune. It was a strange kind of comfort but it was Hank and strangely enough that’s what he needed.  
“Well maybe I’ll give you a freebie later.” “Doubt it, now come on mister workaholic let’s move.” He said Connor smiles following his partner out the door.

___

Hank POV

Hank and Connor walk into work five minutes early as usual—at least since Connor moved in—he was sure the hybrid considers being on time five minutes late, given how overly punctual he is. But he doesn’t mind, it’s kinda cute seeing him fuss about such small things. he was such a pure boy—for a vampire anyway.

They immediately start reviewing cases and evidence, seeing if they’re were any leads, while occasionally Gavin would walk over to annoy them. The dick he was. Hank knew he hated Connor for rising in ranks so fast, but he could be relentless on him, and Hank had thought about ripping the beta a new one multiple times. Though Connor warned against it. By the time lunch rolled around and they ran off to the chicken feed they’d practically found nothing. “I think we're gonna need to go back to the scene again. Make sure we’re not missing anything before we might need to let the trail run cold.” Connor nods though he can see in his eyes he’s not ok. Connor hated failure more than anything, the last time he failed a case he sulked for a month. He didn’t want that to happen again.Hank even feels a pang of sadness thinking about Connor being that upset, and tries his best to ignore it as their break continues. 

They move to multiple different subjects as usual, and strangely enough Connor mentions relationships. Now of course it wasn’t wrong or bad, and Hank could lie pretty well if it was gonna end up being the conversation of ‘is there anyone you’re interested in?’ But in all the time he knew Connor he’d never seemed the slightest bit interested in relationships, or at least not anyone in particular. 

The closest he’s gotten to is calling Hank handsome, or a lady on the street pretty. But they were just polite gestures, they never really told him anything. “So did you have a wife?” Well that was the least expect place this conversation could’ve went. “Where did that come from?” “Well you’ve mentioned a son…” “Oh well no I didn’t have a wife.” “Oh was Cole…?“ “my ex was my husband not wife.” Connor blushed, probably embarrassed by the assumption. “Oh so are you—I mean do you have a preference or…?” “do I have a preference of…” Hank said teasingly, Connor clearly still flustered continues. “Like do you like girls, guys-“ “Yes.” “To which one?” “Yes.” “Ah So you’re Bi then?” “Yeah you care?” “N-No I suppose I just assumed-“ “that I was straight. Yeah a lot of people do.” 

Connor went quiet for a minute before speaking again. “You don’t need to worry about judgement or anything, it’d be kinda wrong for me to judge you given my preferences.” Now did Hank expect this? Well yeah the kid looked like he could definitely be your typical theater twink, but did that stop him from going ten different shades of red. Nope. “I guess we’re in the same boat then.” “I guess so.” The conversation carries on, though Hank is still very much trying to digest that one portion of the discussion. After a while they leave to go back to work hoping to find more leads.

___

Still Hank 

It took three extra hours but the case was done, and Connor was practically flying. Though of course not really even though he could. Can’t get caught over something like that. Hank found it adorable, him skipping to the car his mouth turned into a bright perfect smile. His brown eyes lighting up like stars….shit he needed to stop staring. 

They order pizza—even though Connor gives his usual protests—and Hank drinks maybe three or seven beers. Ok maybe that was a bad idea, but victory is different for different people. For him it’s alcohol no surprise.

Connor POV 

Hank—like most times he gets drunk—goes into his wolf form and curls up on Connor’s lap with Sumo. Hank was really just a giant puppy when he thought about it. Which was kinda awesome, he liked dogs after all so living with two was great. Even if one could turn into a grouchy pain in the butt. An annoying, hard headed, stubborn, strong, golden hearted...he was his puppy…..that was weird. He got kinda side tracked for a minute. He actually didn’t even really know why he hesitates petting the lump of fur in his lap. But he does and it seems to notice. 

“Connie?” He said sitting up, his voice sounded like what might be a mixture of a whine and a bark. Another common staple of Hank having drank too much. “I’m fine don’t worry.” Connor said with a smile, he saw the wolf give him a skeptical look before eventually going back to laying down. Connor sighs in relief, not wanting to get lectured about overthinking. Especially not by someone wasted. 

He looks at Hank his wolf form closely as he continued to run his fingers through his surprisingly soft fur. It clearly shows his power, his fur was a pale grey nearly white making him look almost godly. His sharp blue eyes that could probably shatter someone’s soul if he tried, and the only thing that made it more scary was the fact he was fucking huge. Like a beast from a fairytale, he was nearly up to his chest when on four legs. When standing on his hind legs he almost doubled Connor’s own size, and people thought Sumo could be frightening. But he still found it pretty in a unique way just like Hank. Maybe he was odd for thinking that about his friend, but he was kind of used to being strange.

“Connie?” “Yes?” “If Sumo is a dog do you think we could be like related?” “It's possible you might have common ancestors. Similar to vampires and vampire bats.” “Cool...Hey Connie?” “Mmhm.” Connor said “If people knew you were a vampire would you leave?” Connor heard the sadness in the wolf’s voice, he wanted to hug him. Instead though he thought about his question. “I might need to, I’d probably get fired.” “You could stay.” He said his drunk voice nearly pleading. “Well let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” He didn’t want to see Hank’s reaction so instead he let himself sleep. Hank wouldn’t remember anyway.

___

Hank POV

Hank wakes up slightly hung over, but not enough for him to need to throw up or anything. He just had a small headache. As he thought about last night he remembered everything, including his embarrassing begging but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. Connor walks in the room from the kitchen. “We have the day off I made lunch.” “What’s the occasion?” Hank asked, he wasn’t fully awake yet despite it apparently being lunchtime. Though wolves were naturally nocturnal so give him a break. “Eclipse, I believe you should’ve been aware.” “Yeah probably, guess that means I’m going out to the woods huh.” Hank said stretching before going back to his human form.

“I was thinking that maybe you didn’t need to.” Hank nearly choked on air. “Pardon?” “Well it’s just, I’ve never gotten to watch an eclipse before. Mom never let me, so I thought we could watch it together. I mean I understand if you’d rather go with your pack, just I wanted to…” Connor trails off. Hank was kinda in shocked, Connor always insisted he went to pack meetings, and battles. To support family, and have more social interaction or whatever. So hearing him say to avoid going to one of the only legal battles wolves and vampires had, was kinda confusing. He didn’t want to go mind you, and spending more time with Connor—even though hiding his feelings was a pain in the ass—was always a plus, but it was almost concerning. 

“I um, y-yeah I’ll watch with you, sure.” He saw Connor light up like a firework before he flew over and hugged him. Hank kinda stood there as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening, however at that point Connor had pulled away slightly, looking at him with that damn perfect smile. “Thank you!” He squeaked, his bat half shining through. “No problem really.” Hank said though, Connor during his quick statement seemed to realize their proximity. His cheeks turn light pink while, Hank had been flushing crimson as soon as the sudden embrace. 

They stood there for a moment before they pulled away entirely. “We should have lunch shouldn’t we?” Connor said nonchalantly, though he was still pink in the face. “Yep let’s do that.”


	2. Screwed

Connor POV

Connor felt bad. Well he didn’t feel terrible, but he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. After he’d woken up he couldn’t stop thinking about what Hank had said. If anyone found out he was a hybrid, he’d need to leave. He doesn’t know when that will happen, and for now he wants to savor all the time he has. But he wanted Hank to be sociable with people other than him, even if this was a battle against his own kind. One plus however—outside of the obvious being spending time with his roommate—he also kept Hank safe, after all vampires can’t come in unless invited. Though that didn’t apply to hybrids, not many held a strong grudge against wolves. Not like pure breeds anyway.

The day went by like normal, to the point where they nearly forgot about the eclipse, that is until Connor felt his fangs start to show. They turn on the TV and watch, as the do they hear howls outside, and Hank kind of just rolls his eyes as he changes. He’d clearly gotten over the urge to howl. Connor meanwhile just felt his fangs come in, he knew his eyes had gone red as well but he tried to just ignore it. Hank got up trying to walk, only to have his tail knock something over. He heard the wolf growl.

“You know you’re real lucky kid, during the eclipse you just get sharper teeth and a new eye color. While I’m stuck as some mangy mutt twice my size!” “Hey you don’t know how painful it can be to bite your tongue in this form.” Connor said jokingly Hank goes quiet for a moment before pouncing. He pins the the hybrid by the wrists “You're a little shit you know that?” He said Connor laughed. “My, my. what a temper Mr alpha. Shouldn’t you be setting a better example for all the pups out there?” “Fuck you and your moral high ground bullshit.” Hank says snarkily. Connor starts giggling before turning his arms into shadow, and removing them from the wolf’s hold, before wrapping his arms around the beast’s neck. 

“Maybe the reason is because you are a puppy.” “Nah that implies cute, which I’m not.” “Aw that’s not true. If you weren’t cute I wouldn’t be putting up with you.” “Oh fuck off.” They’re both laughing now, and soon enough the eclipse ends. Connor feels his fangs retract, and Hank slowly turns back to his own form still smiling, the gap in his teeth visible. His silver hair is tied back like before he transformed showing where it connects to his beard. His blue eyes shining with amusement, however suddenly stopping just staring, which Connor supposes he’d been doing as well. Connor notices they seem to be closing their distance, their lips are less than an inch away when. “Bark!” They both immediately separate at the sound, and turn to see Sumo staring. “Uh he probably wants to go out.” Hank says and Connor nods releasing him from his arms, so he can walk out with Sumo. And it’s then that his mind catches up.

Was that a kiss!? was he going to kiss me—was I going to kiss him!?  
Connor felt his face go blood red, his head spinning in pure confusion. At some point he lands up pacing on the ceiling. “I’m overthinking this. It couldn’t have been a kiss. Hank has shown no interest in me! At least I don’t think so. But what else could it hav-“ the door opens and Connor lays down, Hank can read him like an open book most of the time. So he was the last person he’d want to catch him. “Uh Connor...why are you laying on the ceiling?” “Because I’m a gay idiot.” “What?” “Ah!—I-I said because I’m afraid of it! A-A spider I saw!” Oh god someone kill me. “Uh...ok then. You sure you’re fine?” “Yep.” “Well, I’m going to my room now.” “Bye.” After he hears the door close, he slams his head back against the ceiling. “What’s wrong with me!? he’s my partner. My friend. I shouldn’t even be thinking things like that, of course he wasn’t trying to kiss me but-“ “Woof!” Connor looks down, Sumo is looking up at him from the floor. Connor sighs falling down onto the couch below. “Sumo have I lost it?” “Bark.” Connor groans in frustration burying his face in a pillow. 

Hank POV

Hank was currently tearing apart his pillows in human form—strange as that is—it’s a nasty habit he has when he’s stressed out. But at this point he’s way past caring about the cotton strewed all over his room. “What was I thinking?” he whines tearing a bit of fabric between his teeth. “He probably hates me.” He feels his ears starting to change, no surprise strong emotions and all, he ignores it. “If not then he’s still probably grossed out. What the hell is wrong with me?” The pillow is pretty much dead, only a scrap of fabric remaining at this point. He notices he has the traits of a wolf hybrid tail, and ears. He sighs starting to just claw lightly at the rest of the bed. “Fucking Connor, his dumb fangs, weird voice...pretty eyes, stupid brown hair, that smile…goddammit I’m fucking screwed.”

__

Hank POV 

“Hey Anderson you’re here, guess that leaves dying out of your excuses.” “The hell you going on about?” “Where were you?!” “Jesus Reed tone it down, you’re beta is showing.” “Do you realize what yesterday was?” “Uh pretty sure it’s Thursday today, meaning yesterday was Wednesday right?” “You bastard, people died and you weren't there. The hell could’ve been more important!?” “I watched the solar eclipse.” “What!? You’re saying in the over half a century of life you’ve had, you couldn’t skip a solar eclipse!?” “I watched with Con. Kids never seen one before, so thought I’d watch with him.” “...Of course. Of fucking course. You value a human over your own kind. The hell is your major malfunction Anderson?” “The don’t give a shit virus, makes all my programming fuck up and I start bleeding blue and my chest opens up to reveal my circuits.” “Ha ha. Whatever jackass. Just next time you choose to fuck that boy toy of yours instead of helping us, expect to find a wolf's dead body on your doorstep.” “Yeah yeah.” 

Hank had expected Reed to be pissed, but what was surprising was no one else seemed to care. Usually at least one person would give him the stink eye, something anything, but nope. He was beyond confused, it wasn’t until break that he got his answer. he was waiting for his coffee cup to fill when he heard something. “They must have done something, I mean you saw him staring for weeks now.” A male voice said “Yeah about time coulda picked a better day, but he’s been the one forcing him to go to battles, everyone knows that. So give and take I guess.” A female voice Hank subtly glanced over, it was Chris and Tina strangely enough. Outside of both thinking Reed is for some reason worth their time, they don’t tend to agree on anything. He shrugs it off but still listens. 

“I know, I think I saw him blushing too. there has to have been something, even just like a hookup.” Tina nods “So when do you think they’ll admit it?” “Probably never, captain might have to separate them?” Chris says sounding disappointed. “Oh come on he’s made bigger exceptions. I mean Hank probably should’ve been fired ten times over by now.” Hank rolls his eyes ignoring the alpha’s comment. “I guess but I doubt they’d risk it. They work really well together after all.” “Shit?” “Huh?” and he couldn’t hear the rest she said it in the omega’s ear, he grabs his coffee which finally is finished, and leaves.

Hank thinks about the dialogue a bit more, and it clicks. “oh fucking—Jesus Christ.” He mutters under his breath. That’s a problem, even if he hates getting bitched at, this is worse. What if Connor had heard something about the damn rumor, hell most days Connor insists on getting coffee for them both—so he can use decaf though he thinks Hank doesn’t notice—he would’ve heard that conversation. Hell maybe he heard it already, just reminding him of why he hates gossip.

“Lieutenant is something wrong.”

Connor POV 

Stop staring. Stop staring. You’re over thinking things. So stop. FREAKING. STARING.

Connor was having a problem ever since yesterday, that problem being he kept absently staring at his partner. Now he’d already stare at him on occasion. After all who wouldn’t? He was an attractive man—despite what he seemed to think—but now he couldn’t stop looking at him. His stern ocean blue eyes, silver hair that when he’d look down at papers would drape over his face like a curtain, his beard that framed his few smirks and even fewer smiles. And god dammit he’s doing it again!  
Focus Connor Focus!

“Uh yeah fine, you ok? you seem kinda spacey.” “Huh…? Oh—I-I’m fine don’t worry!” He said that way too quickly. He probably knows everyone knows, he’s had at least three officers come up to his desk to say something about it, and overheard at least eight conversations about them having done something last night. Which Connor would be slightly annoyed about, if it weren’t for the fact that he was still trying to figure out if they were gonna kiss or not. Plus still trying to figure out whether or not he’d want to kiss him. Well no, he already knew he’d be more than happy to kiss him. But he doesn’t know if that’s just because he’s attractive, or well because he likes him. He’s thought about it before, maybe even had a dream here or there, but everyone had thought that with an attractive friend at least once….Right?

“Alright...Hey kid, yesterday uh…” Shit shit shit! “Uh yeah what about it?” “Was there any reason you wanted me to stay back?” Oh thank god. “You just said something while drunk, got me thinking it’s nothing special really.” “Hm.” He watched Hank drink from his coffee cup. He was only a few inches taller than him, but he was certainly bigger in terms of body with a more filled out frame. Which he was fucking insane for he wouldn’t be surprised if the Lieutenant had just walked out of one of his wet dreams, he was entirely his type….Wait fuck! How long has he been staring!? Has Hank been talking!? 

“Uh Con?” He was waving a hand in front of his face. “Ah—um s-sorry I was just um thinking about stuff.” “You sure you’re alright, like you aren’t sick or anything are you?” “Nope! Fine. Perfect!” Connor chuckles awkwardly. “Ok.” He said looking like he didn’t buy a word, unsurprisingly. But Connor kept an awkward smile sure his face had gone completely red. Hank walks back over to their desks, and he exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stood there for a minute trying to calm down, when he suddenly felt himself being pulled. He looks seeing detective Reed pulling his shirt to where they’re at eye level. 

“Hey jackass can you do our pack a favor and choose to take dick another day.” “Oh so you heard the rumors then?” “Rumors huh. You must got another excuse for us then.” He said after a moment of Connor just kinda staring he was pushed against the wall. “Well enlighten me! Come on no need to be nervous!” “Reed.” He heard a familiar growl, and Gavin clearly recognized it too. “What the hell do you want Anderson?” He snarled the name. “Let. Him. Go.” He says lowly his blue eyes shining with pure anger. Gavin sits there for a moment before practically throwing him into the alpha, who was clearly prepared for it as he didn’t even stumble.

Hank POV 

“You are a fucking disgrace old man! valuing fucking humans over wolves!” He says before walking away, if only he knew. He looked down at the hybrid who seemed relatively unfazed. “Don’t worry about him.” “I know.” He looks up at him his brown orbs glittering brightly matching his smile. 

Yeah he’s fucking screwed.


End file.
